


Together Again, Forever

by Devisama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angel John, Angel Sherlock, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Wing!lock, Winglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after they reunite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221Btls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Btls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420666) by [221Btls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Btls/pseuds/221Btls). 



[](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/devisama13/media/Dear%20Boy_zpsygvmydh8.png.html)

"John, my John! Wake up! There is so much I want to explore now that we're together again."

"Of course Sherlock, always."

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling and cherished friend, I missed your birthday so I quickly drew this for you and as congrats on your fic getting 400 kudos!! <3
> 
> I couldn't help but think how excited Sherlock would be having John with him and what they'd be up to after they finally leave that room lol
> 
> ~~I'll never think anything I draw is good enough Im sorry but here you are lol~~


End file.
